


Nightswimming

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “There’s nothing going on, Kota. I'm just saying that since you almost never have time off, we could've done something funnier than roast by a swimming pool, couldn’t we?”“Well... you could've said before you can't swim, right Kei?”





	Nightswimming

Kota looked at his boyfriend, smiling.

Kei was damn beautiful.

With that bathing suit too long, its flashy colours, standing out on the pale incarnate; he was sitting on a chair at the edge of the pool, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

It was nothing serious, and that allowed Kota to think that with that annoyed scowl he looked absolutely adorable.

He slowly got close to him, handing him the ice-cream he had gone to buy.

“Thanks.” the younger said, cold, grabbing the ice-cream and eating it without looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

Kota took a chair and sat next to him, chuckling.

“Kei... how much longer is this going to last?” he asked, his usual patient voice.

Inoo arched an eyebrow, scoffing.

“There’s nothing going on, Kota. I'm just saying that since you almost never have time off, we could've done something funnier than roast by a swimming pool, couldn’t we?”

“Well... you could've said before you can't swim, right Kei?” he replied, trying not to burst out laughing, while the younger looked more and more annoyed.

He sighed, in the end, saying it wasn’t worth ruining that day which, in Kei’s opinion, was already wasted.

“Fine, I'm sorry.” Kota caved. “I still have the rest of the day, so how about you make suggestions from now on?” he asked, hoping that his bad mood would've gone away.

And he understood he should've gotten worried when he saw the devilish smile on Kei’s face.

“Fine. Then tonight we’re going to the Indian place near my place. It’s fine, isn’t it Ko?” he asked innocently, and after having bitten hard on his tongue Kota nodded.

Kei knew he _hated_ Indian food, just like Kota knew he was just teasing.

“And then” the younger went on. “we’ll go back home and we’ll have sex.” he smiled, licking his lower lip. “That’s something we both enjoy, right?”

Kota smiled, openly.

He was going to sit through dinner.

And it wasn’t to let Kei win, it wasn’t for the sex or anything else.

It was because he loved him, and being with him was really everything he needed.  


End file.
